neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Omnibots
The Omnibots were three Transformers Generation 1 toys available only in the US as exclusive mail order items. They could be obtained by collecting "Robot Points" from other Transformers toy boxes and sending them to the manufacturer, along with $5 for shipping. During 1985 the number of orders for the Omnibots exceeded expectations by Hasbro, who extended the offer. They had nearly 50,000 orders for Camshaft alone by July. The Palm Beach Post - Jul 16, 1985 Original show bibles discovered in 2007 revealed the biography written by Bob Budiansky. This biography describes as a road racer who will do anything to win, including fly right off the road. Members Camshaft Camshaft is an ironic name because the signature feature of the RX-7, a rotary engine, does not have a camshaft. The toy is one of the least known of the 1985 releases as his sub-group, the Omnibots, were three Autobots that were only available by mail-order. Downshift Downshift's function is Security Agent, and he transformed into a white Toyota Supra. This character never appeared in the television series, but did appear in the Generation One Dreamwave comics. Overdrive Overdrive is an Omnibot who turns into a car. Overdrive's Dreamwave bio described him as incredibly fast, both physically and mentally – which, unfortunately, had brought with it a severe case of arrogance. Even the other Omnibots have to suffer his continuing putdowns and superiority complex. Because of this other Autobots shun him, and hope he can get his ego under control before he is abandoned entirely. Manga In the Transformers Manga #5 Galvatron and his Decepticons attacked the Prime Energy Tower. Galvatron ordered the Decepticons to form Menasor, Devastator and Bruticus and attack. Rodimus Prime counted this move by ordering in Superion, Omega Supreme and Defensor. Galvatron then ordered in Predaking, knowing that Sky Lynx was elsewhere and couldn't counter them. Rodimus ordered the Omnibots to attack Predaking's legs. Tripping up the giant he fell into the other Decepticon giants, winning the day for the Autobots. Dreamwave Productions Overdrive and the other Omnibots made a brief cameo appearance in the second G1 miniseries from Dreamwave Productions. Their bodies were seen as victims of Menasor's rampage. Transformers: Binaltech Binaltech Overdrive is among the various characters to appear in a simple flash fighting game available on the Japanese Honda web site. Honda トイタウン｜トランスフォーマー国技館 Toys The Omnibots were available from 1985 until 1988, and were the size of the main Autobot cars. They all contained a gimmick where they had weapons which could be deployed in vehicle mode. Unlike the rest of the Transformers toy range at the time, the Omnibots did not have tech-specs. *''Generation 1'' Omnibot Camshaft (1985) :The Omnibots were based on the Diaclone line of toys made in Japan, and unlike many other toys imported and turned into Transformers, they retained their original Diaclone colors. The three Omnibot toys were offered exclusively as mail order items by Hasbro in the US, obtained by sending in collectable Robot Points off boxes plus US$5 shipping. During 1985, the number of orders for Omnibots exceeded expectations by Hasbro, who extended the offer. They had nearly 50,000 orders for Camshaft alone by July.Google News One of the earliest Transformers toys.Boy Toys, Lancaster New Era Lancaster, PA; August 10, 2007; by Laura Knowles *''Generation 1'' Omnibot Downshift (1985) :Originally part of the Diaclone toy line. The three Omnibot toys were offered exclusively as mail order items by Hasbro in the US, obtained by sending in collectable Robot Points off boxes plus $5 shipping. * Generation 1 Omnibot Overdrive (1985) :Originally part of the Diaclone toy line. The three Omnibot toys were offered exclusively as mail order items by Hasbro in the US, obtained by sending in collectable Robot Points off boxes plus $5 shipping. *''Universe'' Spy Changer Camshaft (2006) :A re-release of the transparent purple and orange recolor of Transformers: Robots in Disguise Spy Changer W.A.R.S.. :A daring rogue, his joints have been specially designed to allow him to commit acrobatic feats impossible for other Transformers. Specializes in sneaking undetected into the most heavily guarded enemy strongholds. Carries a neutron blaster. Using thermal optic and nightvision settings and a variety of unconventional hand-to-hand tactics, he is a grim shadow-warrior for Optimus Prime. Able to drive on any surface. Stealth mode renders him undetectable. *''Alternators'' Autobot Camshaft (2006) :A gray redeco/retool of the Acura RSX Prowl figure. Though the police lights are omitted, Camshaft carries Prowl's nightstick. :Camshaft's appearance is a homage to the original G1 toy called Bluestreak, who was a recolor of Prowl himself. As with several other Alternators, an Autobot prefix has had to be added to the name on the packaging for trademark reasons. * Binaltech Overdrive :Overdrive transforms into a Honda S2000 but was characterised as Windcharger in Alternators as the Overdrive name was unavailable to Hasbro. The figure is surrounded in some controversy, as Takara's Overdrive version includes a long gun barrel that forms the car mode's driveshaft, while Hasbro's Windcharger version had the barrel deleted. Windcharger's gun was otherwise unchanged, and still includes the connecting point for the absent barrel. :Another source of confusion is the Head sculpt for the Decepticon retooled from the convertible S2000, Decepticharge. Decepticharge's head resembles the original (Generation 1) Windcharger's animated version, and is the source of rumors that the 2005 Ford Mustang GT robot used to create Grimlock and Wheeljack was intended to be Windcharger's body. References External links Omnibot at the Transformer Wiki Category:Autobots Category:Transformers Alternators Category:Transformers factions Category:Transformers automobiles